mixed blood
by levy fai
Summary: Blood it's in all of us. Red mostly for humans, sliver the color of elves and fairies. The color of fresh falling snow is the color of shifters. Dark gray is a mix of human and Elf. Last is gold, the color of greed and death, the blood of a dragon. My color is sliver white it's about to become half gold.
1. Chapter 1

_ Blood it's in all of us. Red mostly for humans, sliver the color of elves and fairies. The color of fresh falling snow is the color of shifters. Dark gray is a mix of human and Elf. Last is gold, the color of greed and death, the blood of a dragon._

_ When one gets married you mix blood. You and your love take each other's blood and it changes both of your colors. My color is light gray...and it's about to become a mix of sliver and gold. _

X

It was normal day at least for myself I'm a daughter of an elf and shifter. So a normal day for me is hunting with my shifter papa and uncle. I was in my human form , because I thought before to shoot then use my teeth to take down food. I'm not as strong as my uncle and papa.

Speaking of the two, they were on edge that day so was my mother. He asked me to stay with him and my younger siblings. I just shook my head and told him I need help hunting. My mother nodded but told me to be careful. If I knew that would be last time I saw my family...Lets face it if I knew what was going to happen I would n't have left my house. Heck if I knew what was going to happen, I would have my twin sister put a spell on me to sleep until winter. Well no sense in changing the past.

I was tracking a deer, which I caught it's sent a few minutes earlier. I made it to a clearing and saw my target when I heard something I hadn't heard in a while. I let my pray go and ran to the sound. I was right, when I heard the crying from a nearby log. It does pay to have 2 younger brothers.

The baby was tied to a stump...I was mad. I heard about poachers that used children as bait for creatures who loved the taste of human young ones. This was a baby a little barn they had went too far this time.

"Don't worry Little barn, I'll get you free." I said as I unsheathed my hunting knife and cut the ropes.

When that was done I held the baby close to me. I got a good look at the barn in my arms. Pale skin was a little red from crying, and hair the color of gold coins. He stopped crying and I looked to see his green emerald eyes. He was beautiful little barn...he was a good thing to use as bait for any creature. I had a in my mind to have a talking with the poachers which meant my teeth and their body.

I walked away, hoping that my uncle or papa would be close. I was about half way back down my track when I heard rough voices cursing. Dammit it was the poachers, I needed to get away, I held the barn tighter and started to run and I could hear them coming after me.

I knew that I had to hide, so I chose a tree and held the barn and whispered to the wind.

"Please master of the wood please protect us, and a little help would be okay." Never ask a spirit of nature anything, they usually do something to make themselves laugh.

"Look at what we have here the little dragon gave us a shifter, a unmated one too." I looked to see two men.

You see I'm not the strongest person, but I couldn't let these men take the barn even though it's a dragon's. I growled, I blame my shifter side have you seen a mother bear protect her clubs, then you've seen half of what my papa is like. I was ready to run because attacking would be bad for the little barn.

"You have a choice dog, come easily and we wont hurt you or the dragon, if you fight then you both will be hurt." the man said as he brought out a whip.

My answer was a swift kick between the legs and I started to run. I then heard the sound of cursing and then I felt a pain in my side, I then felt something coating my side. I was feeling light-headed, I knew what it was, an arrow had hit me...I knew that I need to rest but I did that it ment death to both us.

I tripped over a root, I made sure to protect the little barn. He wasn't hurt but he was scared and started to cry. I then heard the men I put my body between them and the barn if I was going to die then I was going to die to protecting him. That's when I heard the roar...every shifter child even human child knew about the roar.

I looked up to see a dark shape of a dragon, large as two castles...then I saw the green of its eyes that's when I blacked out...

end of chapter please rate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Mixed blood here's chapter 2 with Alistairs or Scotland's pov. -Levy fai **

_It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him. - J.R.R. Tolkien_

I was asleep when I heard Arthur cry, I sighed and walked over to him. I gently rubbed his back. This boy was more trouble then he's worth...but he's a wee one he can't help it. I'm supose to protect him, he's mine...but I didn't, but he's back...along with a passerby.

Arthur closed his green eyes and went back to sleep. I put him into the crib and checked on my other guest. I had taken her, I couldn't leave her to face the poachers and what else, but I couldn't stay there. I sighed and walked to my room, my bed which was made of oak with a matress made of downfeathers. A bear skin was over the matress and pelts of deer and elk covered the body.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and took a look at her. Her skin a pale color, a shade between a human and elf. I knew she did have elf blood...it was bleeding when I brought her to my home. Her hair was the color of snow, and I knew that her eyes were a sea color blue.

Bandges of white were wrapped on her side and waist, I blush a little...I had to take off her shirt to bandge the wound, I found one of old shirts to have her ware since the one she had was ruined. I was worried because of fever, wounds if not treated can cause fever and then death.

I placed my hand on her forehead, I could tell it was hot. I sighed and took the cold water bowl I had placed on the floor and took out a rag and then placed it on her forehead. Her breaths seemed calm now...I hope this fever breaks soon please blessed goddess let it be soon.

(Hour later)

I was nodding off when I heard whine and grunt. I looked down at the girl and saw that she had opened her eyes looking at me. I checked her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief the fever had broken.

"Wa..ter." she asked, I nodded and grabbed a goblet and helped her sit up to take a sip.

"Tack."

"Yer welcome." I replied, and help her back down to the bed.

"What about the Barn?"  
>"Arthur is fine, thank you for saving him." I replied.<p>

"He's yours?" she asked, I could she was still tired.

"Aye, he's mine brother." I said, it was true he was my little brother, the only living, my other brothers killed along with my ma...Arthur was all I had left.

"What's your name?"

"Alistair Kirland."

"Bella...Bella Oxsternia." she replied.

"It's okay for ye to sleep lass, yer safe here."

"Hum..Thank you Alistair." she replied and closed her eyes.

"Yer welcome lass, I owe ye alot." I replied, but I didn't know if she heard me...I then heard the sound of Arthur crying and headed to check on my baby brother.

end of chapter.

**please review, no flames please. **

**Levi fai **


	3. Chapter 3

_Do not judge all you see, do not believe all you hear, do not do all you can, do not say all you know, do not eat all you have, let no one know what you have in your heart or in your wallet.-Swedish proverb_

I looked around, my body still felt stiff, but that's to be expected when you're recovering from an injury. I sighed, I started to sit up, wincing in discomfort when I turned to get off the bed. I looked down at my body, I saw the bandage peaking though because of the shirt being a bit bigger on me. I blushed thinking of who it belonged to. I stood up weary of dizziness that might go with me.

I was relived when I felt none, and walked out of the chamber and decided to look around the cave. My eyes reflected jewels of different eras and items from the far East and South. A hord fit for a dragon such as Alistair...but he seemed not in love with his treasures or gold which was all round the room. I looked to see a neat set of shelves which leather-bound volumes sat in perfect condition, and then I also saw another doorway which I headed for.

"_Can ye no hush your weepin' _  
><em> All the wee lambs are sleepin' <em>  
><em> Birdies are nestlin' nestlin' together <em>  
><em> Dream Angus is hirplin' oer the heather." <em>I stopped when I hear a gentle man's voice singing.

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell _  
><em> Angus is here wi' dreams to sell <em>  
><em> Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear <em>  
><em> Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear. " <em>

I quietly opened the door, to see Alistair singing to little Arthur. Alistair's Red hair seemed to catch the barn's attention as he was singing and then he saw me, I placed my finger to my lips and gave him a hush.

"_List' to the curlew cryin' _  
><em> Faintly the echos dyin' <em>  
><em> Even the birdies and the beasties are sleepin' <em>  
><em> But my bonny bairn is weepin' weepin'." <em> I found myself humming to the song, and walked slowly to the two.

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell _  
><em> Angus is here wi' dreams to sell <em>  
><em> Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear <em>  
><em> Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear." <em>

Arthur seemed to close his green eyes and the red-head put him down and then I realized that I was standing watching him and his little brother..oh brother I should have known not to do that I mean I was protective of my little brothers, I really didn't want a mad dragon coming after me so I try to sneak out...

"Lass, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked.

"Uh...well...I was trying to find the bathroom...yes..." _And now you've become Tina. _I thought to myself as Alistair raised his eyebrow.

"Lass, yer should stay in bed resting, and dragons can tell when someone is lying."

"Hum." I replied as I crossed my arms, and then gave him my "I really don't want to do it even though I know it's right." look, and to this he replied with a smirk and headed toward me, and the next thing I know I was being carried back to the room in bridal style.

Curse the old saying like mother like daughter. I felt myself blush...you would too, sexy guy holding you don't tell you wouldn't blush. I couldn't help but catch the sent of smoke and forest from his coat. Then I heard a sound close to the purr, the red-head liked me close...oh dear. My face was getting red as a tomato.

"Yer, okay Lass, your red.."

"It's because I've never been held like this before..." It was true the only men who carried me were papa and uncle which for my uncle ment though me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes while being chased by a wild boar...my body shivered with the memory.

I swear I saw him turn red almost the color red of his hair, then we made it the bedroom and he gently placed me on the bed minding the wound.

"I'm going to have to clean it soon." he mutter to himself but I could hear it.

"Hum, where are you going?" I asked as he was walking away.

"Ye need some sleep.."  
>"What about you?"<br>"I'm sleeping in the main room..."

"It's your bed you can sleep in it." I replied, then I saw him stop and turned around his face unreadable.

"Yer know what I am right?"

"A dragon, young...unmated, and protective of your brother."

"Don't they teach yer about dragons where ye came from?"

"Yes, but there's a saying my papa tells us, "Do not judge all you see, do not believe all you hear, do not do all you can, do not say all you know, do not eat all you have, let no one know what you have in your heart or in your wallet."

"Yer have a sister who likes to spend much?" he reply.

"And mom, they try but once something is cute they both want to buy it, and it usually a dress which end up ripped or stained..."

"Yer dress are for ye aren't they?"  
>"I keep telling them not buy them, but they reply when you get married you need have dresses."<p>

He let out a laugh, and I felt myself blush and look for something to throw, and then I let it fly and it hit him straight on the face.

"Lass, that wasn't a nice thing to do." he replied and walked to the bed.

"Well laughing isn't nice either, so what about my idea."  
>"Yer not going to let it go are ye?"<br>"Nope." I replied and laid down.

"Alright, ye win lass, just don't blame me if you have bad dreams." he replied as he settled down on the left side of the bed.

I smiled and closed my eyes, I did feel different but I didn't know why...maybe it was wound, I sighed and fell asleep.

end of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

_All we have to deicde is what to do with the time that is given to us. - J.R.R. Tolkien_

I opened my eyes, and stopped when I felt somthing on my chest, I looked down to see a blond head. I sighed, the lass was stuborn one...but it did feel good having to sleep on a bed. Also it hurt to have a beatful lass in bed...stop right there Alistair she's younger than you..she's a child.

I stopped when I felt the lass awaken, she looked up at me with sleep eyes. She smiled and snuggled closer, she must be half asleep. I try to hide my blush, then felt my arms surround her bringing her close to my chest close to my heart. I didn't know what was going on...I try to speak but then we both heard a cry and we both got up.

"I'll get him, you need to sleep more." she said and the look in her eyes told me if I didn't I would be trouble.

I waited a few mintues and when she left, and got up. I didn't want to be lazy, so I walked out. I was going out for a flight it wouldn't take me long, and Bella was busy with Arthur so I would be alright.

The change was like getting into a warm fire, at least that is how I discribe it. I close my eyes and call on my dragon heart to change me into the beast of flight. It was quick and I opened my wings and flew out of the cave.

A few miles away from the cave I changed back to my human form. We needed supplies we were running low, and milk for Arthur...I also should get some clothes for the Lass, she can't keep wearing my shirts...alright time to get the visions out yer head Alistair.

I found a little trading post, and Inn and walked up. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a small boy of 9 years looked up at me. He had golden hair and blue eyes and garbed in hunting furs. I could tell he had shifter blood...Almost the same as Bella he must be a little brother.

"Oi, who are you?" He asked.

"Peter, don't keep a trader wating..." stated a voice I looked to see a blond version of Bella..this must be her sister, she had lavender eyes though.

"Peter get mom, you where is my sister."

The only I thought was that...I'm going to die.

end of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_You don't know what you have until it's gone-unknown _

"Hush, now Arthur what's the matter little Barn?" I asked the young babe in my arms.

His answer was to let tears, I sighed I gave him some milk that Alistair had gotten a few days ago, I suppose he was getting some from town...oh I wish I help..but the only way for me produce milk is that I had child...which ment doing that with Alistair...wait why was I thinking about him that way?

"Arthur what do you think if I tell you that I love your bother?"

I swear the babe stopped crying and was smiling at me. I felt myself sigh and I told the baby.

"Just remember this when you're elder and I'll play match maker for you." I replied.

Then I heard a sound of someone entering the cave, I walked with Arthur in my arms...I thought it was Alli until I saw that it wasn't...that's when I cursed, Arthur on his part stayed quite as if knowing what was going on.

"Do you think the dragon is near?" asked one of the men.

"Na he went away a few mintues ago.." came the reply then he look my way.

"Hey do you see something...over there."

I cursed and ducked behind a chest and hid Arthur muttering a hinding spell. Then ran away from where I was hiding. Two men huh I thought to myself, I can take them...hopefully...then I was hit from behind from another figure that I didn't know was there. I was daze and then felt myself in a gripp.

"What a beauty...do you think she's a virgin?" asked one of the men I couldn't see cleary becase of head ache I was having.

"I think so, that's good Da?" I frozen when I heard the voice behind me.

"You think so don't Mr. Ivan then that means more money in the south for us, an elfin shifter what a prize."

"Add a baby dragon too." stated another man..my eyes went wide they had seen through my hidden spell.

"Leave him alone." I said as I struggled in Ivan's gripp.

"Don't fight or we might hurt the baby Da?" I stopped, I didn't want Arthur to get hurt.

"Please just let the baby go I'll go with you willing just leave the baby alone." I whispered to the man who held me.

"No sorry, I can't I need money Da." Ivan said, and I felt my freedom slip away, as well as Arthur

"Wow, do you know how much a baby dragon sells for..." the man was cut off by a pipe to the head.

"We're leaving Now, let this one feed the dragon more money for us Da." then somthing was placed on my nose and mouth...I fell into blackness the only thought I could think of was...Alistair.

_I'm sorry Alistair. _

X

Alistair's Pov

Something was wrong, I could tell even before I came into the cave. I knew I wasn't the only one either. Berwald and Matthias were also aware, I flew down and transformed while the jumped off me and walked behind me. That's when I saw a man on the floor and my home in shambles. I couldn't here Bella or Arthur I searched the other men seemed to stay in one place looking at the man.

There gone...the lass wouldn't leave Arthur...so someone had to take them...who...the man. I ran back into the main room where I saw the said man wake up only to be tied I looked at Matthais and Berwald who nodded at me.

"Where are they?" I asked walking up to the man.

"I Have no idea what you're talking about." I saw out of the coner of my eye Matthias and Berwald both checking there weapons looking at the guy, I had to smirk..this guy was going to get fire and claw.

"The Kind you stole and our Runt." stated Matthais who was then hit in the back of the head by his brother I would too.

"You mean that dragon scum and that shifter b..."

"Finish that sentce and you're going to be roasted alive or have your insides on your outsides, I really don't care." I replied, I pushed a little flame his way and he paled, Matt did the same thing but growled in his ear which made him shiver.

"I'll ask yer again where are the Lass and my brother. " I asked this time I pulled him up to my eyes and made them the golden color.

"There being taken to Solaris, to be saled as slaves..."

"Which way are they taking?"

"The old road through Daris we were taken the road instead of the sea because of the checks.."

"How many men?"

"Three."  
>"Why so few?"<p>

"Because Ivan said..."

"This Ivan a big guy with gray hair and purple eyes that you think can kill you at a glance?" asked Matthais I looked at him.

"Yes...how did you know?"

"Did the girl tell you her name?"

"No, we didn't ask all we knew was that she was a mix of shifter and Elfin blood..."

"Pokkers, Sve we might have to call out the big guns." he told the taller man I was clueless but I need know a little more.

"Any other prisoners that you have captured?"

"Just a Southern healer...and his mixed blood brother he's human eflin cross."

"How old?"

"Healer is 6 the other boy is 18."

"Both Omegas?"

"Yea, them and the girl will fetch a good deal with Alphas..."

"Anything else you want to know because some of us want to kill this guy or other things because of family reasons, you can burn him alive if you want."  
>"Thank you Matthais but I have only one more question." I turned to the man and said.<p>

"Do you have any idea who you took, do you have any idea what you have taken from me?"

"What..."

"You took the only two things I care about in this life, you're going to die, and when I get my hands on the others, and find that lass or my little brother hurt I will give it back to the man who did ten times worse." I replied.

Dropping him down in the dirt I walked out leaving the two shifters. I was looking outside I felt myself gripping my chest it felt like I lost something, I cried...I didn't even cry when my mom...my brothers...killed...I stopped when I heard someone behind me I turned to see that Berwald had come out.

"It feels like you're missing something?" He asked.

I was taken back when I had met the man he didn't say a word...Tino his wife and Tina had question him like he was a crimal...while he just look at him. He at me with the same eyes as Bella...oh my heart hurts.

"Yes."

"You really love her."

"Sir, you're not against this?"

"Hum, if I told ye no then I would be eating my own words."

I looked at him questionaly, he sighed and seemed to have a sad smile.

"When I started courting Tino his family were a little against having their youngest child marry me."

"They didn't want their blood mixed with Shifters?"  
>"No they didn't care about that it was that we are so diffrent. I'm scary my wife is cute."<p>

His wife cute, he threatened to freeze me then push me off a cliff because I took his daughter away from him. I shivered and then heard him laugh, okay is this normal?

"Sorry about what happened when you came into our house, but Tino just acted like his father when we told them that we wanted to get married."  
>"Wow."<p>

"Hey are you two done bonding over killing the basta... I mean bad guys that have our Bella and the kid?"

"Should I ask why he corrected himself?" I asked Berwald.

"Tino is very motherly and doesn't want his kids learning the bad words...it didn't really work with Bella, she doesn't do it often and it's usally with us, if she says something really bad I hit her on the head, I do the same thing to him."

"Hum, now lets get them back."

"Hold your horses, we need to get a few friends."

"It's just three..."

"Ivan is not a normal man he's a man who's blood is so mixed it's hard to tell what he is. That's why we need a small army to help us, and to our luck their probally having some of Tino's cooking..."

"You told them come over without my say again."  
>"Sorry Sve, but this time were really going to do somthing to help ya."<p>

In my mind I'm thinking...I'm going to save yer lass even if yer family gets me killed first.

end of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

_Zazu: [caged while the battle rages around him] Let me out! Let me out! _

_Timon: [fleeing the hyenas] Lemme in! Lemme in! -_Lion king

I hate my life..really does it say that Bella will be the source of laughter for a few days have a good time watching. At least I can hold Arthur a little bit more, maybe we get the same master..what are you thinking Bella Oxsterina, you shouldn't be okay with this. I looked around our cage, and got a look at the men across from us.

One was a little older than Peter probaly 13 with brown hair and tan skin he was crying on the elder boy. The other boy was my age with darker hair and the same skin he held the boy tightly, syblings I could tell. I tried to walk over to find my legs chained to one of bars I saw that the elder also had one.

"You're awake?" the elder one question as he looked at me with ember eyes.

"Yes.._You're part of the elfin south?" _I question in Elfish my was a little diffrent then the one in south but I could tell he understood.

_"I'm a mixture of Elf and human..." _  
><em> "MIx of shifter and Elf..and this Athur he's..." <em>

_ "A dragon bambino (Child)." _

_ "Yes, but...he's mine..I mean..." _

_ "I understand, I feel the same way about my brother." _

_ "13?" _

_ "Si, our parents will looking for us..." _  
><em> "Who are you're parents?" <em>

_ "Our father is Lars..." _

_ "Wait Lars as in a man who has hair that goes against gravity and has a scar on his forehead."_  
><em> "Yes, how do you know that?" <em>

_ "I'm Bella Oxsternia the niece of Matthias." _

_ "I've heard of him..." _

_ "Wait you said our father, but don't you two have the same mother?" _

_ "No, my mother was a full elf, Feli's mom Whittney is a half Elf with western blood mages runing through her veins." _ he looked away, and down at the younger boy.

_"She must be worried about the both of you." _

_ "Hum, she's very quite but she knows how to help..she loves tomatos and aunt Emma helps out too." _

_ "How did you get caught?" _

_ "I was playing with my brother we were on the edge of our land..and __papà was gone so Whittney was trying keeping us happy but when Feli want to go outside, I told her that I would protect him...I failed." _

_ "You're still with him, that's enough for a mom to ask for." _ I look down at Arthur, he looked up with hopeful eyes.

_"Lovianto." _

_ "What?" _

_ "That's my name I'm Lovianto." _

_ "Lovi?" _

_ "Chigi, please don't call me that..it reminds me of the Tomato Bastard." _I gave him a dirty look.

_ "What's the look?" _

_ "No cursing when children are close." _

_ "You do sound like a mother." _

_ "I'll take that as a complement." _

X

"Okay Tino just calm down." I looked at Matthias, was this guy crazy.

"Calm down, Calm down, my daughter is kidnapped and is going be sold a slave and have who knows what to her, and you tell me calm down...I shouldn't have let you and Ber teach Bella how to hunt..she could of stay here with me and...and..."

"Tino." I looked at Berwald he just put arms around the smaller man, Tino was crying I also tears from Tina and the two boys that were the brother Bella.

"I'll kill them." I whispered.

"Kesse, the awsome me will help too." stated a albino who's name was Gilbert.

"Vrother don't vou think ve have to know vhats going on?" asked a boy who was 15 with golden hair he's the little brother of Gilbert his name is Ludwig.

"Si, I agree with Gil I want to save my Lovi." stated the tan skin Toni, he seemed to be little sadden by what he heard.

"Hum, getting help from you..and what's about my Lovi?" asked the scar version of Matthias his name was Lars.

"Lars, don't you think it's a little bit late for you to be talking about Lovino's nickname? " I looked to see a woman with dark brown hair and blue green eyes and tan skin.

"Whittney, Ik ben nog niet klaar voor hem om onze zoon Lovi noemen." (I'm still not ready for him to call our son Lovi.)

"Ik herinnerde me toen papa was bezorgd toen je mijn bijnaam konijntje gaf." (I remembered when Papa was worried when you gave my nickname bunny.)

"Nice work on Dutch, but we have other matters..."

"Yes, myself, Berwald, Gil, Lars, Toni, and Alistair are going after the captives."

"Hold on there what do mean what about us?" Tino question as he looked at the man and Whittney seemed to agree with this.

"Tino.."

"Whittney..."

I swear...if this doesn't prepare me for married life nothing will. The two just had to stare and finally not only did Tino and Whittney came but also Ludwig, Tina said she would watch the kids...but I knew she would come if she could.

X

Lovi and I looked at eachother when we stopped. We had been travling for a few hours and I knew we would be out of the woods before midday tommrow our captors thought it best to rest for the night. Feli, the younger boy woke up and was a little happy but sad find new friends but still captured by the men who caught him and his brother.

"fratello, I'm sorry that were not at home..."

"It's okay Feli it's not you're fault is theses bast..."

"Words."

"Bad men."

"Better."

"You sound alot like mamma..." he looked down and Lovi put his arms around him.

"You're mamma will be glad you're being brave, Lovi was just telling me that you once fought a snake that was in your yard."

"Yea, I screamed and tried fighting it off mamma and papà told me I was brave..."

"And you are, you're making me feel brave for me and Arthur, thank you Feli."  
>"di niente." (Your welcome)<p>

"Don't worry I bet we'll get help before we know it."  
>"Some one call for help."<p>

Did I mention I hate my life.

end of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

_I laugh in the face of danger ahhhhhahahaha -Simba_

Alistair's pov

As I look from the bushes, I felt myself growl. The men who took the Lass and my brother were eating having a good time while they were in a cage. I was going to jump when I felt a hand on shoulder and looked to see sea color eyes of the woman named Whittney.

I realized that it was her sons who were in the cage also, she simply nodded. Then I looked to see that Tino was doing the same thing to Berwald while the man named Lars was helping Matthias to stay calm.

"I now you're worried about Bella and you're brother but we must keep calm and not rush...Gilbert get back here!" I was little surprised to hear the woman whisper yell at the said man while his little brother shook his head.

Bella's pov

"Some one call for help?"

"Gil?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey there Belle, seems that you're in a little mess?"  
>"Ha ha, this coming from a man who spent almost two weeks in the cellar because you, flirted with my sister."<p>

"You don't have any shame to you potato bastard 2." stated Lovi.

I didn't correct him, I agreed with on how Gil acted but why was he here...then it hit me like a tone of stones. Gilbert was part of the team which were coming to get us.

"Please tell me that you didn't come alone?"

"Come so what if it's just the awesome me?"

"I'm sorry Arthur, we might have to leave you're brother because our savior is a proclaimed awesome man."

"Si, I'm sorry to Feli it seems were going to be taken away."

"You guys hate fine, no I'm not alone, both you're and Lovi's parents are here, along with Toni, and the dragon..."

"His name is Alistair." I growled.

"Alright, anyway there hiding in the bushes I thought you two would like to get unchained to help..."

"Then why you just standing there?"

"Okay...sorry."

I felt Gilbert's power flow though the metal of the chains. That's his power he could use the power of metal and shape it to anything, and also great when you need jail breaks. If you want info about that ask my uncle.

Then came the feeling of freedom and saw that Lovi was lose also. We both looked at each other and nodded. I motion for Feli to get behind me and then I gave him Arthur. Then I closed my eyes and started to call the spirit within.

Calling the spirit is the way that shifters shift. My spirit is the great wolf like my uncle and my grandfather. My papa is different because he has two forms one of the wolf the other the great lion. My heart started to beat fast, it was normal to have a heart go faster when changing. I could hear a song over my heart.

"Invito i poteri del padre sole per venire a darci la forza di combattere e chiedo che la madre Dawn grazia noi con la libertà e per punire la forza oscura che tiene contro la nostra volontà." (I call on the powers of father sun to come and give us the power to fight and I ask that mother Dawn to grace us with freedom and to punish the dark force which holds against our will.)

Alistair's pov

I looked to see that Gil had unchained the two elder captives and saw that Bella and who I guess as Lovi get ready to do something then I hear a song comming from beside me.

"Venez esprits de lumière et d'espoir, de me prêter votre aide en cette heure sombre. Que mon corps devienne un phare de la lumière de l'espoir et de la joie. S'il vous plaît roi des esprits légers sors et fusionner." ( Come spirits of light and hope, lend me your aid in this dark hour. Let my body become a beacon of the light of hope and joy. Please king of the light spirits come forth and merge.)

Then I hear another voice and look to see that Tino was glowing with power and whispering a spell. I could hear because of my advance hearing.

"Isä taivaan, Äiti maa, sisar kuu, veli aurinko, pyydän kaikkia voimiasi. Suuri tuulet pohjoiseen sedät minun puhaltaa tuulet täällä ja jäädyttää varjot, jotka uskaltavat ottaa lapseni. Anna voimaa yhä sydämellään eivätkä kääntyisi heitä jäätä. Tulkoot kääntyä kuoret lunta. Olkoon kuolema heidän vankeusrangaistusta he ovat ottaneet jotain rakas." (Father sky, Mother earth, Sister moon, brother sun, I call on all your powers. Great winds of the north uncles of mine blow your winds here and freeze the shadows who dare take my child. Let your power still their hearts and turn them to ice. Let them be turn to shells of snow. Let death be their sentence for they have taken something dear.)

How many death curses can their be, note to self don't ever be on the wrong side of mothers. I looked to see that Bella was changed into a wolf. Her coat was a few shades darker then the color of snow. She was gowling and then the door of their cage opened.

Then I saw the rush from beside me and I knew what to do.

I just pray that we get out of this alive.

End


	8. Chapter 8

_Perfect love cannot be without equality- _Scottish proverb

Bella's Pov

I stood in my wolf form in front of both Arthur and Feli, Lovi was in front of us I could sense the shield that he put up. We both looked when we saw that the cavalry had arrived, I was surprise when I felt the air start to get cold I instinctively went closer to two young ones because I didn't want them to freeze. My mom's power to control snow can freeze somebody to the bone, and I didn't think that having a frozen boy and baby was in his thoughts.

"What the..." I heard Lovi start but was stop when he saw a brown hair woman come over to us.

On seeing her Feli tried to get out from behind me, I didn't let him though even though this might be a nice woman he was holding Arthur I couldn't let them get into the fight. The woman looked at me and nodded she knew that I would protect the two.

"Mamma?" Feli asked.

"taire c'est bon séjour avec Bella elle vous maintenir sûr, Lovi vous rester ici et aider Bella." (hush it's okay stay with Bella she'll keep you safe, Lovi you stay here and help Bella.)

Lovi nodded and I pushed the two away from the door of the cage making sure that they were away from the fighting. I looked to see the gray fur of my uncle who was working with my papa who was in golden wolf form. I looked to see that Lars was helping my mother...which I was a little surprised, because my mother doesn't like to leave my younger siblings.

I then saw something that made my blood run cold. Alistair was fighting along with Toni they were fighting against the tall man who was Ivan. I wanted to join and help fight along with Lovi who I could tell wanted to help the Spaniard. Then I heard the muffled cries of Arthur and knew I couldn't leave the two younger children.

Alistair's pov

I was mad, this was the man who took my brother and the lass. I could fell the dragon rage inside me. I wanted to kill this man I wanted to burn him alive, which was proving harder to do. Why was this man so fast, I just need a opening.

"Your the baby dragons brother da, and your the elfin love."

"Shut yer mouth."

"Leave Lovi out of this." I could tell the venom in the Spaniard's voice.

"I think not, because it get's the blood boiling da." he replied as he swung at Toni.

I knew if we didn't stop this man he would kill everyone. How were the two of us were going to fight him if he was so fast. I was temped to change into my dragon form but if I did that then I might risk hurting rest of the people.

"Tomato bastard, dragon get down."

I did as the voice said then I heard a sound like a arrow being launched. Then when the two of us got up we saw that Ivan was limping. There was a cut on his side I looked back to see Whittney who had her hands up. She also had a smile on her face, that's when I realized that either her mother or father was a elemental or had contract with a spirit.

"Verdammt, Whittney you haven't lost your touch." I looked to see Gilbert was standing beside the said woman.

"What do you expect I was trained by the magi of Druin."

"What yer saying your a Magi Knight?"

"Oui, and was trained by none other Alfher." was the reply form the brown hair girl, and then she turned to Tino and had a frown.

"Tino do you need help over there?"

"I'm fine Winnie, besides one of us need to protect the kids."

I turned back to the fight at hand I really didn't know what to think about the mothers of the captives. I motion for Antonio to get back, then I call forth the fire. I looked at the eyes of the man I was going to kill. The one that stole not just my wee brother and the children of the south. The one who dared to kidnap the lass, the one that protect not just my bother but also captured my heart. I took a breath and all was flame.

End

**Okay people, I'm sorry that this was long getting done, now all I have to write the epiologe. Thanks for the favorites.**

**Also Alfher is the name of Germania **


	9. Chapter 9

_We are one-Lion king _

Bella's pov

I was sleeping, and having a wonderful dream...then I woke up. I looked to see what had caused me to wake up. I then saw that two pairs of emerald eyes looking at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I started to sit up.

I was stopped when a pair of arms gently took led me to a chest and I sighed. A set of smaller hands touched my leg. I smiled down at the smaller figure, and motion him to come closer.

Arthur was now 3, and a very goodhearted personality. He calls me mum and even though Alistair told him he was his brother, he calls him dad.

"Mum?"

"Yes pikkuinen?" (little one) I asked looking into my son's emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?"  
>I winced, it was true I was having cramps yesterday, and I really didn't tell Alistair about it. It didn't help that I was about 8 ½ months pregnant with our second child. (Arthur counts as our first.) I felt the hands of my dragon husband come around me and rubbed my belly. Arthur following his dad's example Arthur moved his little hands on my belly.<p>

"Lass are ye sure your alright?"

I looked at my mate and then before I could say how I felt a pain ripped through me. I let out a scream which startled both boys. Alistair was the first to react he quickly moved from behind me and grabbed Arthur. He placed the boy down and then looked at me with concern, I whined it hurt so much.

"Mum..."

"It's okay Arthur it seems your younger sibling is coming a little earlier then we expected."

"I'll get Tino and yer sister."

"Yes but I don't think you have to go far."

"What are yer talking about..."

"Sissy, Arthur, Alistair are you here?" I smiled when I heard the voice of my twin.

"YER GODS IT HURTS."

Alistair's pov

I never in my life seen someone come into a room so fast. I saw my sister and mother-in-law both had worried looks on their faces. Then the realized what was happening and quickly push myself and Arthur out of the room.

"Dad, what are Aunty Tina and grand mum doing?"

"Their going to help yer mum and the baby." I replied.

"Is Mum going to be alright?"

I didn't know, I have heard about nondragon mates dieing during child birth. It was the same with other breeds but it seemed that it more in the people who mated with dragons. I was worried, even if Bella had shifter blood and elfin blood, I could lose her. I then felt my arm being tugged on I looked down to the see green eyes of my wee son.

I gently took him in my arms and placed his head on my shoulder. I started to hum to him, making him calm. I could hear the cries of Bella in pain and also feel the tears coming down on my shoulder. I knew that Arthur was worried about his mum, I didn't want him to lose a mother again.

The time seemed to move slowly when the cries of Bella stopped. I held Arthur tighter and held my breath. Then I saw the golden head of Tina she was smiling, and then she came over to us. I felt my heart start to beat faster, I know that both the baby and my wife was alright.

"Hey Alistair ready to meet your baby?" Tina asked with a smile while taking Arthur.

I quickly left my son with my sister-in-law and ran to my wife.

X

I walked into the room where myself and Bella sleep. I looked to see that Tino was wiping the sweat of Bella's brow. I looked at the little cradle to see a little bundle in it. I walked over noticing that both Bella and Tino were looking at me.

I took a look at the child which was in the cradle. There was a baby girl in the cradle, and she was as beautiful as her mother. She had lavender eyes which seemed to smile at me, I could also tell the little blond hair on her head.

I took the child out her cradle and walked over to the two people who were in the room. I gently sat on the bed and gave the child to her mother. Tino smiled and kissed his daughter on the head and walked away from the room.

"She looks like her mum."

"But I know she'll be strong as her father."

"Ye alright?"

"I just went through 3 hours of labor, but I'm okay." She gave me tried smiled.

"Mum." we both looked at Arthur, he ran to us.

He looked at the little bundle at I held in my hands, I gave the child to Bella and motion him to come over. He did and I took him in my arms and sat him on my lap so he could see the child. We couldn't help to smile when I saw the wonder and love in our son's eyes.

"What's her name?" Arthur asked.

"I was waiting, what do you want to call her Arthur."

"How about Maddie?"

"How about we call her Madelyn, and have Maddie as her nickname." Bella smiled as we both nodded.

Bella's pov

I smiled at my husband, son, and daughter, I couldn't help but think that if I didn't go out the day hunting I wouldn't be here where I am. I wouldn't have a sexy husband and two beautiful children. Yes, there were ups and downs but I'm glad. Yes my blood is mixed now, but I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Fin

**Note: **

** Thanks for reading mix blood. If anyone has any ideas for me to write please PM me. Thank you for favoring this. I'm thinking of writing a kinda prequel/ companion to this, so comment or pm me if you think I should. Again thanks. **

** Levy fai **


End file.
